I'll Be There
by DallasWinstonFVR
Summary: Sixteen year old Leila Curtis was walking home alone from school gets jumped and beaten up by soc. She is discovered and saved by none other than Dallas Winston. I stink at summaries, hope y'all enjoy. P.S. Dally n Johnny don't die in this fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Outsiders fanfiction, so please be nice and tell me what you think about it.

Today was an extremely hot and sunny Friday in October, and against my older brother, Darry's warnings, I was walking home from school alone. I was fully aware that it wasn't very smart walking alone in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but I wanted to get home and wasn't too happy about having to wait another hour for Two-Bit to come pick me up.

As I was walking home all I could think about was how I, Leila Curtis, was about to turn 17. I know it is just a filler year, but this year was really terrible and I just want it to be over. About 8 months ago my parents died in a terrible car accident. My oldest brother Darry had to drop out of college to come home and take care of us. My other older brother SodaPop was a junior at the time, so he was allowed to drop out of high school and get a full-time job at the DX.

Completely zoned out, I neglected to notice the bright blue mustang following me until it was too late. Out of the car emerged four socs, I immediately knew I was outnumbered and it wasn't going to end well, but that sure as hell didn't mean I wouldn't fight. I recognized only one of the socs, it was Bob Sheldon, the one who had beaten up Johnny.

"Looks like no one's gonna save you now greaser girl." Bob smeared at me.

I didn't say anything so many thoughts were racing through my head, but the main thought was Dally. Where was he, he saved me last time, he is always there when I need him, he has to come. The last thought was more like a prayer.

I tried to run, but didn't get very far because Bob grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground. The other socs, I didn't know their names but I recognized them from school, surrounded me and prevented any chance I had of escaping. I wasn't going down without a fight, I was able to stand up. Before I had a chance to do anything else, Bob began punching me, then pushed me against the wall and ripped my shirt. I was thinking no he can't rape me, no, no, no. I gathered up all the courage I could, and spat in Bob's face.

"Ya stupid greaser, ya will regret this." Bob growled enraged. He threw me to the ground and kicked and punched me. I thought it would never end, until he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me behind a dumpster in the alley. I began falling in and out of consciousness, when he ripped my skirt. I began mumbling, "no, please no..." Then a little louder, I tried to shout for Dally. As loud as I could, given that my chest hurt like hell to even breathe, I shouted, "dally." This only caused Bob and his friends to laugh, but he punched me so hard in the face that I blacked out.

When I finally came to I was in Dally's arms. I couldn't move or even speak, so I just lay there, and listened to him talk to me. "Come on doll, wake up. Please, I can't lose you too." Dally said trying to soothe me. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, please, please don't die."

I tried with everything in my power to move or talk, when I finally whispered, "Dally?"

"I'm here for ya, don't worry, I'ma get ya help, it's gonna be ok." Dally mumbled to me, then he leaned down and kissed on on my forehead. "I thought I lost you doll." I was to tired to respond I just snuggled in as tight as I could to Dally's bare chest. i realized that he must have put his short on me to cover me up, before I woke up, and for that I was greatfull.

"Alright doll, lets get ya some help." Dally said. He picked me up and began walking me home, stopping every few seconds to make sure I was still conscious.

When we got home, it was pitch dark outside and my younger brother PonyBoy and our friend Johnny were the only ones home. "Pony, Johnny come help, I found Leila, she needs help, I'm gonna go get the others." Dally said.

"What happened?" Pony asked.

"The fucking socs happened, I swear whoever did this to Lei is gonna be dead when I get ahold of em." Daly growled.

Mustering all the strength I could I grabbed Dally's arm, with tears running down my face, I cried out, "Please... D-don't l-le-eave me. I must have looked pretty pathetic because Dally complied. "Johnny, Pony go find the guys, but stick together I mean it, no wandering off!" Dally ordered.

"A'right doll, lets get ya cleaned up a bit, I'm not gonna leave ya, just goin to the kitchen to get a hot rag to clean ya up a bit." Dally said soothingly. I nodded.

Dally began to clean some of the blood off my face, and was most likely assessing my cuts. He was doing his all the while cursing out the socs. Dally became distracted and pushed a little hard on my face. I sharply inhaled because of the pain, then just about passed out because of the pain in my chest. I naturally reached over to my left Robb's where the pain was coming from.

"Oh doll, I'm so sorry." Dally apologized. He immediately noticed my hand on my ribs and became very angry. He calmed himself down, and turned back to me and said, "A'right doll, lets see." he lifted my shirt, well technically his shirt, and gasped when he saw my side. If felt like at least one rib was broken.

"It hurts Dal." I managed to choke out.

"I know, it will be alright. Once your brothers and the guys get back we will take you to the hospital and get you all fixed, just hang in there doll." Dally said while comforting me.

As if on cue the door swung open and in came Darry, SodaPop, Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny.

"Oh god" Darry and Soda said when they saw me.

Always lookin out and protectin me Darry said, "We need to get her to the hospital." it was decided that Darry and Soda would go to the hospital, but Dally fought and said, "I will not leave her side."

"A'right then we better get a move on before she gets any worse." Soda said.

Dally picked me up and took me to Darry's truck. Soda opened he door and helped me in. Darry drove, Soda sat shotgun, and Dally was in the back with my head on his lap. All the way to he hospital Dally stroked my hair and whispered to me that it was going to be alright.

When we were a few minutes from the hospital the pain in my chest became unbearable. I looked up to Dally for strength but it was too much so I closed my eyes.

"Noooo," Dally shouted, "Damnit Leila wake up, come on doll please wake up!" This was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

A/N: Do you like it, should I keep writing this story? Please review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of your support. You, my readers, are truly amazing! Here's another chapter, as always enjoy and please review to tell me what you think! :)

13 hours later_

I woke up with a horrible headache, and to this annoying beeping noise. I thought it was my alarm clock. I couldn't open my eyes, I felt like it would hurt too much. My throat was burning.

I finally gathered enough strength to open my eyes. When I did I saw the bright lights and realized that I was definitely not in my room. I felt someone holding my hand, I looked down and saw my older brother Sodapop with his head on the bed. I squeezed his hand the best I could trying to avoid all of the pain, and managed to croak out, "S-so-soda."

"Oh Lei, I thought we lost you!" Soda exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're awake"

"Wh-where am I?" I croaked.

"You're in the hospital girl, don't you remember?" Soda asked, handing me the glass of cd water that was on the bedside table next to me.

It suddenly all came back to me, walking home alone, the socs, being beaten up, and Dally. "D-did that really happen?" I asked incredulously.

"Yah hon, it did, how are you feeling?" Sodapop asked me.

"I'll be fine."

"That's not what I asked?" Sodapop mused, he knew I was trying be be tough.

"Fine, it hurts a little." I finally admitted. Realizing that Dally wasn't in the room I asks Soda, "where's Dal, he said he wouldn't leave me?"

"He just came back."

"Back from where, and who is here?" I asked Soda

"Yah, the whole gang, we almost lost you a few hours ago. Dally just about freaked out, he started kicking chairs, punching walls, and cussing out the socs that hurt you. One nurse asked him to leave until be was able to control his temper. Darry sent Ponyboy an Johnny out to find him. They just got back like five minutes ago."

"I want to see Dally, can he come in here?"

"Of course hon, let me go get him, I'll be right back." Soda assured me.

It seemed as if I was waiting forever for Dally to come. I needed to talk to him and just be with him. I've had a crush on Dallas Winston for as log as I could remember, I was always drawn to him because he was such a badass, but I knew he could be sweet when he wanted to.

The hospital door opened and a nurse came in. "You have another visitor, because he is not your immediate family we need verbal permission for Dallas Winston to come in."

"Yes, of course I want him in here." I responded.

The nurse stuck her head outside he door, "hey, you can come in now, but don't you dare cause her any stress. I've seen the trouble you can cause."

"Hey doll, how ya feelin'?" Dallas asked as he walked into my room, and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey, thanks for saving me."

"I should've been there for you sooner, then they wouldn't have, wouldn't have- done what they did to you!" Dally said, obviously frustrated with himself.

"No, you saved me, you found me.." I told him.

"No, it's not right, I should have been there- I care a lot about you..."

"I know you do." I told him, thinking that he was hinting at something else, but not really sure what.

"No I mean-" then completely giving up on words leaned over and kissed me. Not like he normally does on my forehead when I'm sick, but passionately. It felt as if everything he felt like he couldn't say, he put into that kiss, and man it was amazing.

Dally pulled back, looked into my eyes, and said again, "I care about you."

"I care about you too," now I understood what he meant. I know Dallas Winston, I know he is too tough to say I love you, but hopefully I can change that. I patted the bed on my good-well my better side and told him to lay with me.

"Are you sure, doll?" Dally asked.

"Yes, I want you to hold me." I told Dally honestly. Dally sighed and climbed into the bed next me, and slid his arm around my shoulders. I turned info him, laying on my side and snuggled as close as I could to him, then rested my head on his chest.

After a few minutes I said, "hey Dal, what does this mean for us."

"Well, I was wonderin' if you would want to be my girl?"

"I would like that, a lot!" I said with a huge smile on my face. Dally's smile matched mine, and he said, "I'd like to give you this." I nodded my head as he slipped his class ring on my finger. "It's probably a little big, but I'll get you a chain for it when we get you outta here. "Okay, but I love it." I laid my head back down on Dally's chest and went to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

About a half an hour later, Dally gently woke me up and told me that the guys probably want to see me. "Oh, I guess I front about them, can you go get them.

"I sure will doll, you gonna be alright here alone?"

"Look who's turnin soft now," I joked. "But yah, I'll be fine."

Dally scoffed, then gently disentangled himself from me, stood up and stretched. Before leaving the room he kissed me. I just couldn't get enough so I deepened the kiss, and we kept kissing until we finally came up for air. I think I must have moaned quite loudly a few times because Dally just looked at me and said we ha to be quite. He was one to talk he moane a few times himself. "See ya in a few doll." Daly said before walking out the door and closing it behind him. That was the last I saw of him before the yelling and screaming came from outside my room.


	3. Chapter 3

These walls were paper-thin, so I heard every word of the fight between my boyfriend and big brother. "How dare you take advantage of my baby sister." Darry screamed at Dally. I could tell by the sound of his voice, that he was about to hit Dal so I made my way out of the bed. I ripped out my IV, which hurt like hell.

In the meantime the yelling ensued. Dallas yelled back at Darry, "I want to protect her, I need to be with Leila."

"No, you don't NEED anything with my sister!" Darry screamed back.

"I do, and she wants it too." Dally yelled, knowing fully well that this would royally piss Darry off.

"I seriously suggest that you get the hell out of here before I beat the living crap out of you." Darry warned.

"I am not leaving, Leila already asked me not to leave her, and I will not!"

"You son of a... ya just couldn't leave her alone could ya!"

"What, so I was just sup-" Dally began to question but abruptly stopped, because he saw me standing at the doorway holding on for dear life. I felt like crap and immediately regretted my decision to get out of bed, but I had to stop Darry before he hurt my Dally. I started getting extremely dizzy, and looked down to see blood flowing out of my arm, most likely from where I ripped my IV out. The pain from my ribs was nearly unbearable and I felt like screaming. Just as I felt I was going to pass out, I slid to the ground almost ready to give up again when I felt Dally's arms around me, picking me up and carrying me back to the bed. I also heard Darry running down the hallway screaming for a nurse, saying that his sister needed help. With all the strength I had I wrapped my arms around Dally's neck, leaned up and kissed him on the lips. I whispered, "no matter what my brother says or thinks, I want you to know that I will always want you and that I love you."

Dally put me down on the bed and told me, "don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Just then the nurse Darry called came running in and said, "oh my god, what happened?" Then quickly reacted, she fixed up my arm. I got two stitches because I had ripped my skin when I pulled the IV out. The nurse hooked me back up to all the annoying beepy machines and gave me something that made me feel very sleepy.

When I woke up, my throat was burning and my head was pounding, just like last time. When I opened my eyes I saw that Darry was sitting in the chair next to my bed watching me. "Hey." He said when I opened my eyes.

"Hi, where's Dal?" I asked.

"He's outside the room, but I need to talk to you first." Darry said in an extremely serious tone, like more serious than usual.

"Yah, I figured." I told him.

"Do you really like him?" Darry asked me.

"Yah, I do. I mean I've liked him for a really long time, but we've been friends and he's been with Silvia, even though she was two timing him... I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I told Darry honestly.

"Yah, I know, I get it. You should've come talked to me, though." Darry said.

"You've been so busy, and wound up, ever since mom and dad-ya know... I love you so much but you've been gone so much. I don't want you to act like dad, I want you to act like my big brother. Soda's tryin, but he can't. You and I are close like Soda and Pony. They are always there for each other, and lately it seems like you just aren't here, physically and emotionally."

"It's just so hard. It's up to me to take care of all of you, and the rest of the gang, and I just can't do it all."

"Then let me and Soda help, hell I'm sure Pony wants to help too, we don't want you stressed so much Dar, we want you to have fun with us sometimes." I told him.

"Yah I know, but I've just got so much responsibility, it's hard sometimes. But I'm sorry for going off on Dally, I just want you to be safe and happy."

"I know and I love ya Dar."

"Luv ya too, little sis." Darry stood up and very carefully hugged me. "I know I was a little hard on Dal, but I just want you to know that if you want to be with him, I won't stop either of you, but if he hurts you, he will answer to me. Please come to me if ya wanna talk." Darry kissed me on the forehead and told me to get better.

"Where ya goin?" I asked Darry as he walked out of the room.

"Goin to get your boyf-, ya no I don't want to say that, I'll go get Dal. But no funny business, ya hear me."

"Yes, sir!" I mock saluted him, then giggled.

"Yah whatever." Then walked out of the room. Before the door closed I heard, "Dallas, get in there, Leila wants to see you... But mark my words if you hurt her I will hurt you, got it?"

"I will take care of her Dar, I won't let her get hurt again. If I would have been with her none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, if we should blame anyone it would've Two-bit, we all know how impatient Leila is, he should have been waiting for her."

"Yah, but I'm just gonna blame the socs, I swear the next rumble someone is goons get what they got comin, do you know who it was that hurt her?" Dal asked.

"No, she hasn't said anything yet. Make sure you ask her, but just don't make her too upset."

"Alright, you got it." Dal said and opened the door to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm back! Yay! So sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm back now, and I have another chapter for you guys! You are all amazing, so thank you so much for reading my story. And as always please review! And let me know if you like it! Enjoy! :)

"Hey, how are you doing?" Dally asked me.

"Better than before, I heard you two talking outside." I said.

Dally became uncomfortable and looked down at his feet. "Is that why you got up?"

"Yah, I thought Darry was gonna kill you." I told Dally honestly.

"Nah, he likes me too much." Dally said obviously bluffing.

"Do you know when I'm going to be able to get out of here?" I complained.

"It's not that bad here, plus you need to be here to get better." Dally said.

"You're not he one stuck in this terrible bed!" I said still complaining.

"If you wouldn't have gotten up you would be out of here in three days, but the doc said that it's probably gonna be at least a week now." Dally said, trying to break the news to me as sweetly as possible.

"That sucks," I said, but I decided to change the subject. "Do you know if the rest of the gang is still here?"

"Yah, they're all in the waiting room. I'm assuming you want to see everybody?"

"Well, I'd honestly rather lay here with you all day, but I should probably spend some time with the gang. I haven't even seen Pony yet, and I really miss them all." I told Dally.

"Ok, I'll go get them?" Dally asked.

"Alright, but no more than ten minutes mister, and give me a kiss before you go, I'll miss you too much if you don't." I replied with a fake pout on my face that I knew Dally wouldn't be able to resist.

"Alright." Dally said and leaned in to give me one of the romantic kisses ever. Is it even possible for my love for this man to get any greater, because I believe it just did.

About two minutes after Dally left the room, Pony flew through the door, and ran to give me a hug. He squeezed me kind of hard, and it hurt my ribs. I tried not to squeal because I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me.

I mean seriously, Ponyboy wouldn't even hurt a fly. But I couldn't help it, I squeaked anyway. "Oh my god, did I hurt you, oh Lei I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just missed you, I-" Pony apologized but I cut him off.

"It's okay Pony, I knew you didn't mean to. There's no need to apologize, and I missed you too, so, so much. It seems like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, I was so scared when Dally brought you back, you were barely conscious and I thought we were gonna loose you, like we lost mom and dad." Pony said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh Pony, don't you worry about me I'm not going anywhere." I assured him.

"Yah, I know you're really tuff."

"That I am Pony, do you know where the rest of the gang is?" I asked assuming that they would be here already.

"They should be coming in a few minutes, Dal suggested that they give us some time alone, because I haven't seen you yet."

"Oh that was sweet of him, oh and speak of the devils." I said as the door opened and the rest of our gang walked through the door, all six greasers. We all spent a few minutes visiting and I assured them all that I was going to be alright. As the conversations all died down Two-bit shouted out, "Hey Leila, wanna watch some Mickey Mouse when you come home?"

"I'd love that Two-Bit." I said while giggling.

"Hey what's so funny?" Two-bit asked totally oblivious to the scowl on Dally's face.

"Nothing Two, Dal get over here," I said, Dally obeyed and stood next to my bed.

"Everybody Dal and I have some news..." I waited a few moments for suspense, then said, "We are officially together, Dal asked me to be his girl and I said yes!" As if confirming what I just said Dal leaned down and quickly pecked me on the lips but I wasn't having any of that, I pulled his head down closer to mine and gave him a proper kiss.

"Ok, that is enough!" Darry, Soda, and Pony said at the same time. I giggled, but obeyed and released Dally. I could tell by the look on his face Darry still wasn't too pleased about our relationship, but I knew he was happy that I was happy and in love. I was kind of afraid that the gang wouldn't react well to our new-found love, but I was quite relieved and amused when the guys started talking.

"It's about time." Steve said.

"Yah, it was getting annoying seeing the two of you pine over each other all the time." Soda said.

Even Johnny joined in on the fun, "yah, its about time Dal, gettin tired of, 'oh, Leila,' all the time."

"Hey, shut it wise guy!" Dally responded. About a half an hour later all the guys, except Dally, started making their way out of the room.

"Finally some peace and quiet, Dally said, then came and laid next to me. About five minutes later I was sound asleep, and cuddled, as tight as possible, next to my amazing boyfriend.

11 days later I woke up in the hospital. I was seriously getting tired of staying here, I couldn't wait to get home. Not to mention go on an actual date with Dally. Just this morning my nurse told me that I was going to be going home later this evening. According to the clock on the wall, it was one o'clock, which meant that Darry would be here to pick me up in about five hours.

Dally wasn't going to pick me up because he had to do a job for Buck, and he was sort of asked to leave last night after the nurse walked in on us, Ya know, sort of, doing it. It was so humiliating and Dally was actually embarrassed as well.

-flashback-

The nurse walked in the room and was horrified, "Dallas Winston, I heard about you and have experienced the trouble you cause, but really... this, in my hospital...really?" I laughed at Dally's reaction, "I cannot believe she walked in on that."

"I know I feel bad, you know, about what she saw." I said making fun of Dally.

"Yup babe, this is all for you." I blushed and Dally saw but didn't say anything, which was smart of him, because I might have kicked him out of the room.

-end flashback-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think about my fanfic! That's all, happy reading! :)**

_-later in the evening-_

The nurse came back in the room to tell me that I was cleared to leave, she handed me a few papers, and did a final checkup to make sure I was healthy and ready to go home. Before the nurse left the hospital room, I asked her; "Are you gonna tell my brother, Darry, about what happened last night?"

"Don't you worry kid, I won't tell."

"Thanks, and just so you know, he's really not a bad kid."

"I know, he's caused a lot of trouble, but I can see that he's different now, I'm assuming it's because of you, but just be careful, okay hun?"

"Yah, I will."

At exactly six o'clock, Darry came strolling through the door, "Ya ready 't come home, kiddo?"

"Been ready for days." I got up real fast, then immediately regretted my decision, I groaned because of the pain coming from my ribs.

"Hey, you gotta be careful, your ribs aren't healed all the way, just take it easy. The doctor said you shouldn't be doing any strenuous exercise or activities for about a week."

"Ok, ok, can we go?" It was then that I noticed my nurse with the wheelchair in the doorway. "Do I seriously have to use that thing?"

"Sorry hun, it's hospital policy." My nurse said.

I grumbled as I slowly made my way over to the wheelchair, and carefully sat down, so as not to cause pain to my ribs. My nurse pushed the wheelchair, and Darry followed carried my duffle bag. On my lap was a clear plastic bag of all the possessions I had on me when I came to the hospital; a new pack of cigs with one missing, a lighter, and Dally's shirt. They asked me if I wanted my skirt, I said no because it was ripped and full of blood.

When we got outside, Darry went to pull his truck around to the front, and my nurse stayed with me. She bent down next to me and said, "Hey kid, you gotta be careful, I don't want to see you back here again, and keep that Dallas Winston out of trouble too, will ya?"

"I will, thanks for takin care of me." I said noticing Darry pull the truck up in front of the entrance. He got out and helped me into the truck, thanked the nurse, and we were on our way home. Finally, I was going home. I could barely contain my excitement.

_A/N: sorry it's kinda short :(_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! Because of the short chapter, y'all are getting two chapters in one day! LUCKY! Okay I really need to make these notes more serious! Anyway, Happy Reading! Oh and don't forget to review/follow/favorite! :)**

_-a week later-_

I woke up from yet another nightmare, in a cold sweat and scared out of my mind. At least I wasn't screaming and waking up my brothers anymore. My mind immediately went to a poem we learned about in our English class, it always had a calming affect on me. So I guess it makes sense that when I wake up from my nightmares I always recite this poem in my mind. Just like every morning, since I came home from the hospital, I quietly recited; "Nature's first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leafs a flower; but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay."

Aside from my nightmare, I had a feeling that today's going to be a great day. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went out to the kitchen in search of breakfast. There was a note on the table. It read;

_ Left for work. There's chocolate cake and scrambled eggs in the fridge. Have fun today, but don't leave the house alone! I should be home around six. See ya then, Luv ya kiddo. -Soda_

Shortly after eating breakfast the screen door slammed shut and the TV turned on seconds later. Which could only mean one thing; Two-Bit was here. We spent most of our morning watching Mickey. I sat on the couch, and Two-Bit sat cross-legged staring glassy-eyed at the TV, completely entranced by his show.

_-Later that night-_

I was sitting on my bed with Dal when I decided that I did not want to spend another night alone. It was one simple word, all I had to do was say it, and I wouldn't be alone.

I said it, "Stay?" It came out as more of a question because I was fully convinced that Dallas would resist and insist on leaving, but he completely surprised me.

"Yes," he said."I'll be right back." He said as he was getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, completely out of curiosity.

"I have to pretend to leave, so your brothers don't kill me. Which they definitely will if they knew I was spending the night." I was impressed by the amount of thought he put into his plan. As an afterthought, he said, "oh, and open the window."

We walked out of my room together. Dally said 'bye' on his way out the door, and I plopped on the couch next to Soda. I had to mentally fight myself not to get up immediately after sitting down, because I knew Dally was going to be in my room in a matter of seconds.

About ten minutes later, Pony said, "Well, I've got school tomorrow, I'm goin to bed."

I faked a yawn and said, "I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed too." Again, I had to fight myself, so that I wouldn't literally skip down the hallway, to my room.

I opened my door to find none other than the Dallas Winston sprawled out on my bed completely dead to the world. I had to push him off the bed just to get him to wake up.

"Ow, what'da ya do that for?" Dal said rubbing the back of his head, where he landed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?" Darry yelled from the living room, most likely referring to the crash.

"Sorry Dar, I just slipped!" I hollered back.

"Oh, ya all right?"

"Ya, I'm good! G'night, luv ya." I added as an afterthought.

"'Night kiddo, luv ya too!"

I closed my bedroom door, and crawled into bed with Dallas. Who would'a thought that I, Leila Curtis, would have Dallas Winston in her bed! If someone would have told me this a month ago I would have laughed in their face. I cuddled into Dally and kissed him

"G'night." I said with the stupidest grin on my face. I just couldn't believe that I was Dallas Winston's girl, and that he chose me!

"Night, sweet dreams doll." Aww, he could be so sweet sometimes, I thought to myself.  
I kissed him again, a little longer this time, then rested my head on his chest, and went to sleep.


End file.
